Butterflies Part 11
by Kksaunt1
Summary: This one is a big one...wedding...romance...and other stuff...hope you like it! #Hearties hugs to you all


"Morning, Jack," Elizabeth said cheerfully as she walked in the door to the jail.

"Good morning, Honey. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Just wanted to see you before we go our separate ways today. Father said you are taking him and Uncle Wynn to see your land?"

"Actually, OUR land. I just wanted to show them where it was and ask their opinion on the plans. What are you up to today?"

"Just some girl stuff. My mother, Julie, and Aunt Elizabeth have plans for me I guess. They are being secretive about it. You know how I feel about secrets."

"Just think of them as surprises, not secrets."

"I guess. Well, I need to go meet them at Abigail's. I'll miss you today, Constable."

"I'll miss you too." He walked over and took her in his arms and placed a lingering kiss on her lips that brought on that wonderful butterfly feeling. She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you someday, maybe."

"I don't like secrets either, Elizabeth."

"See you tonight at the church for the rehearsal, Jack." She walked out the door with a smile on her face.

Jack, William and Wynn arrived at the Thornton land and dismounted their horses.

"Jack this is a beautiful spot for a house," Wynn said.

"I thought so too, thank you. What do you think, William?"

"I agree. It appears you have done well for yourself. I can picture you living here."

"I saved a long time to buy it. I brought the plans for the house if you want to see them."

"Yes, let's take a look."

Jack unrolled the plans and held them up. "Three bedrooms, two fireplaces, a washroom, library. I tried to think of what Elizabeth would want each time I went to draw the plans, or make changes. She approved. It should take about six months to build if this weather holds."

Wynn had walked off to explore the area a bit, which left time for William to speak to Jack about something. "Jack, I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"I just want to say that I'm grateful to you for looking after my daughter, from the very beginning. I know you probably weren't very pleased getting reassigned here instead of Cape Fullerton."

"Yes, I was pretty angry about that, just ask Elizabeth. However, about a week after meeting her, I knew I was supposed to be here. It took me about a day to figure out that she is independent and strong and she can take care of herself. I will always take care of her and she knows that but I know she would be ok, if for some reason she didn't have me."

"Understood. I think I have learned that about her too. Now, I have a gift for you both. I hope that you both can agree on how to use it." He handed Jack an envelope.

"Sir, I am very grateful, and Elizabeth and I may not have a lot, but we can make our own way."

"I figured you might feel that way, but this is a wedding gift that I would give to anyone marrying one of my daughters, no matter how much money they have. Please, take it Jack."

"Alright sir. I appreciate that very much, thank you."

In town, the ladies were at Abigail's talking about the wedding. Elizabeth, Abigail, Clara, Rosemary, Julie, Grace and Aunt Elizabeth were gathered in the parlor.

Abigail spoke first. "Elizabeth, we have some gifts for you and Jack. She went upstairs with Julie for a moment and came back down with their arms full of bags and boxes.

"Oh my goodness. You all are so wonderful. You didn't have to do this!"

"We just want you to know how much we love both of you," Abigail said with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth rushed over and hugged her. "From the first time I met you, I have counted you as one of my dearest friends and I am so glad you and Jack found each other."

"Now, open the gifts."

Abigail handed her a large box. "Its from Clara and myself." Elizabeth opened the box and gasped.

"A quilt? It is so beautiful!"

"Clara did most of the stitching. I think it turned out great. It should help you keep warm on those bitter cold nights, although, I think you will keep each other plenty warm."

"Abigail! Oh my goodness. The things you say." Elizabeth's cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

The other gifts included a new robe from Rosemary, a nightgown from Julie and Grace for Elizabeth that made her cheeks turn even hotter, and a recipe book from Aunt Elizabeth.

"Thank you all for everything. I certainly didn't expect this." She hugged each of them and then asked Julie to help her carry everything back to her house. When they got to her house, Elizabeth and Julie sat down on the couch with some tea. "Julie, how are you doing?"

"You mean, with Tom and everything ?"

"Yes. I know you were pretty attached to him in Hamilton."

"Elizabeth, when I left to go live with Aunt Elizabeth, Tom and I wrote for a few weeks. But then we decided to stop. We realized it wasn't the right time for us. It's been a good 9 months since we have had any contact. I am so sad that he is gone, sad for Jack and their mom. But I'm just fine."

"Ok that's good. I was worried how you might take it."

"Thank you but you needn't worry anymore. Now tell me about your honeymoon."

"We are going to San Francisco. Jack got us reservations at the Grand Hotel right on the Bay. It sounds beautiful."

"Knowing Jack, it will be perfect. Are you nervous?"

"About the wedding? No. I am excited."

"I meant, the honeymoon."

"Julie, I'm not talking to you about that! It's private."

"Ok, well. I had to try," she said with a giggle.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Now help me get ready for our rehearsal."

The men were getting back to town when the stage pulled up. Jack saw it and dismounted and hurried up to it to see if his Mom was on it. "Mom?"

"Hey big brother! Did you miss me?" Tom stepped out of the stage with the help of crutches but very much alive.

"Tom!? I don't understand…"

Jack was not believing what he was seeing. He grabbed on to the stage to stay steady and not fall over. Tears started streaming down his face. He couldn't say anything, he just grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly. "How is this possible? We were told you were dead."

"It's a long story. We can tell you when we find a place for me to sit down. My leg is killing me."

Charlotte stepped down out of the stage, followed by Bill. "Mom!"

"Hi, son! It's good to see you. Give me a hug!"

Jack gave her a hug, tears streaming down both of their faces. "I was so worried something had happened to you. You were supposed to be back last week."

"I know. I'm sorry you were worried. We hit some bad weather and your brother couldn't travel very far without stopping, so we had to make lots of stops. How are the wedding plans going? Only three more days, right, son?"

"Yeah. The rehearsal is this afternoon at the church. Why don't I take Tom over to the hotel to get him a room and then I can meet you at Abigail's for coffee?"

"Sounds good. See you in a bit."

Jack helped Tom over to the hotel to get a room, but then realized he might be more comfortable staying at the jail since it had less stairs. "Why don't you stay with me at the jail?"

"Ok, that sounds fine. Thanks Jack."

"I still can't believe I am standing here talking to you."

"Let's get over to the jail so I can lie down, and then I will fill you in."

Once they got Tom settled in, Jack pulled up a chair and listened.

"I was in one of the shafts of the quarry doing my job. Everything seemed normal and then I heard it. It sounded like thunder and felt like an earthquake. Apparently the walls of another shaft had collapsed and trapped some of the other workers, and killed some of them. I didn't realize right away, but the tunnel to mine was blocked as well. I was stuck in there for about three days. I didn't know, but the sheet with our assignments had listed me as a worker in the other shaft, where the men had died. When they pulled them out, they were so badly injured that they were unrecognizable."

"And since your name was on the sheet, they thought one of them was you."

"Yes. They immediately notified families, including you and Ma."

Jack got up and looked out the window, tears once again falling down his face. "I'm so glad you are alive. So glad you were not in the shaft you were supposed to be in."

"Hey, me too. I couldn't believe when Ma showed up to claim my remains. By the time she got there, I had been dug out and identified."

"Will you stand up with me in my wedding, as my best man?"

"Of course I will."

"The rehearsal is tonight. Think you're up for it, Tom?"

"Nothing could stop me."

"I will let you get some rest now. I'll come back later. I need to go see Elizabeth."

Jack walked over to Abigail's to see Elizabeth. When he walked in, Abigail, Clara, and Charlotte were there, but not Elizabeth. "She went home with Julie about an hour ago," Abigail told Jack.

"Ok thank you!" He ran out of the café and straight to Elizabeth's house. He knocked and walked in. "Elizabeth? Where are you?"

"Jack? I'm upstairs. I will be down in a minute."

He waited somewhat impatiently, pacing the floor. "Are you coming?"

"Jack? What is it? Why are your eyes all red?"

"You will never believe it! I was getting back to town with your Dad and Uncle and the stage pulled up. I ran up to it, thinking it was my Mom and Bill. Guess who stepped out first!"

"I don't know…who? I thought everyone was already here."

"Tom!"

" What?! Oh my goodness…Jack, how is that possible?" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"It's a long story. I had to tell you though. I'm so happy right now. I can't even believe it myself."

"This is wonderful, sweetie. I'm so happy for you and your mom."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and realized she was in a robe, not a dress. "Um, Sweetheart? I don't know if you realize it but you aren't wearing a dress…now I don't mind, but I'm thinking your parents and the pastor might want you to have clothing on for the church."

"Very funny, Constable. You ran in here, yelling for me…so I threw on a robe and came downstairs. Don't worry, I will be dressed for the church." She stood on her toes, kissed him, and said, "Now you need to leave so I can get dressed. See you in an hour or so."

"Love you…nice robe by the way."

"Get. I love you too!"

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. Everyone then gathered at Abigail's for a bite to eat and a toast.

Jack raised his wine glass and held Elizabeth's hand.. "We just want to thank everyone for coming so far to help us celebrate our wedding. We are so grateful that you all are our family." Everyone clapped and took a sip. He turned and looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "And to my beautiful fiancé. The last month has been difficult for both of us and I wouldn't have made it through without you. You give me strength and love and encouragement. I couldn't ask for anyone better to spend my life with. Thank you for everything, Honey. I Love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too." She pulled him close and kissed him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't care that everyone was watching. She wanted them all to know how much she loved him. Everyone clapped again and congratulated them on their upcoming wedding. Everyone's eyes filled with tears of happiness as they witnessed their love for each other.

Three days later, it was time. Time for Jack and Elizabeth to finally get married and start their lives together. Elizabeth woke up early. She looked around her room. It was the last time she would wake up alone in her bed. She was a bit nervous for that aspect of marriage, but also excited. She didn't know what to expect but she trusted that Jack would be patient with her.

The ceremony was at six o'clock. She had so much to get done before then. She needed to bathe, do her hair, get over to Clara's shop to pick up her dress and another item she had made for her. She needed to clean up around the house a bit as well. Her Mother and Father had gotten a room at the hotel last night so their things were gone already. Jack had started moving his things in, so that there wasn't much for him to do before they went on their honeymoon. She noticed one of his shirts laying over the chair in her room, liked it belonged there. She picked it up to fold it and put it in his drawer, but caught his scent. Aftershave and peppermint. She missed him. She didn't see him much yesterday because he was doing his rounds and getting the Mountie who was taking over for him up to speed. She wouldn't see him today at all, until she was walking up the aisle…unless she took a detour to the jail before going to see Clara. "That's a good idea," she thought. So she quickly dressed and left the house, hoping to not see any family members on her way.

She arrived at the jail and let herself in. She had forgotten how early it was. She heard snoring and realized Tom was asleep in Jack's room. Jack, however, was sleeping in one of the cells. She walked over to the doorway and watched him. So handsome. His long, beautiful eyelashes touching his cheeks. His perfectly kissable lips. His dark brown hair with that unruly cowlick that Charlotte was always fixing. His strong shoulders and arms. She loved him so much. She couldn't wait for him to hold her in those arms, making her feel safe and warm.

His eyes started to open. He looked over at her and smiled. "Oh those dimples," she thought to herself.

"Good morning. I thought I wasn't going to see you until the church," he said as he sat up against his headboard.

"I know, but I missed you."

"Come here, Sweetheart." He held his hand out to her. She walked towards him and took his hand and sat down next to him. "I don't know if you should be here, but I'm glad you are."

"You're kinda cute when you wake up."

"Yeah? Just kinda cute?" he said with a wink.

"I might have a different opinion tomorrow, but yeah, I'm sticking with that."

Jack just stared at her, with that stare that gives her butterflies every time. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you too. I should probably go."

"Not yet. Come here." He pulled her in close and kissed her breathless. "Ok, now you can go."

"See you at the church, Constable," she said with a smile as she left the jail.

"I'll be there."

Elizabeth walked over to Abigail's for something to eat and hopefully a little chat with her best friend.

"Abigail?"

"Morning Elizabeth! Happy wedding day!"

"Thank you."

"Are you hungry? I have pancakes and bacon or biscuits."

"Pancakes sound good."

Abigail noticed she looked a bit nervous, so she sat down at the table after pouring them some coffee. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. A little nervous, mostly excited."

"Have you seen Jack this morning?"

"Uh…yes I did," she said with a smile.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Abigail. I'm going to see Clara after this to pick up my dress. I'm so excited. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I would love to and I've seen your dress, Elizabeth. It is gorgeous. You are going to make Jack speechless."

"Thank you Abigail. For everything. You have been my family since I moved here. You have always supported me and given me advice. You mean so much to me." She felt the tears coming but couldn't stop them. She reached over and hugged Abigail.

"You, Elizabeth are the dearest friend I have. You came into my life at a time when I needed you the most. I am so happy that I was able to witness you and Jack falling in love. You made me believe in it again."

"That's sweet Abigail. I love you very much."

"I love you too. Now let's eat and then go see your dress."

The dress was exquisite. It was white satin covered in lace, top to bottom. It had a V-neck in the front and back. The sleeves were long and made of only lace. The back had satin covered buttons from the bottom of the V to the waist. "Clara, that is amazing. Thank you so much for all of your hard work!"

"You're welcome, and no charge. My gift to you. And the nightgown too."

"Oh Clara. That is so sweet. Thank you!"

It was five o'clock and Jack was getting stir crazy.. One more hour and he would be marrying the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman. He couldn't wait. It was time to put his suit on and get over to the church, but he couldn't find his tie. "I wonder if I took it over to the house with my other things?"

Jack knocked on his bedroom door. "Tom?" I'm going over to Elizabeth's really quick. I think I might have taken my tie over there with some of my other things."

"I thought you weren't supposed to see her before the wedding?"

"I won't. She's at Abigail's getting ready. I will see you in a little bit."

Elizabeth was ready…her hair was done. Makeup done. Her dress was on. She was so nervous, but couldn't wait to see Jack. "I think it's time to leave."

Jack ran in the back door of the church just as the ladies were leaving Abigail's. Guests were already in the church. Tom was standing, with one crutch, waiting for Jack. "You found it! Thank goodness. I was worried you would get here after the bride and then I would have to explain where you were."

"Do you have the rings, Tom?"

"Yes, relax. I have her ring and yours. Take a deep breath."

The Wedding March started. The flower girl and bridesmaids walked up the aisle. Then a pause in the music. Then Jack saw her. Elizabeth. She was so beautiful. He wasn't nervous anymore. He just wanted her and William to walk faster, but he had to be patient. He caught her eye.

He was so handsome in his suit. His hair was perfect. He looked so calm. She caught his eye. She wasn't nervous anymore. She just wanted her Father to walk faster.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth was there with him. Her father kissed her cheek and passed her hand to Jack. Now Jack and Elizabeth were facing each other, hands joined.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join Jack Thomas Thornton and Elizabeth Grace Thatcher in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, let him speak now, or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," William Thatcher proudly responded.

Next they said their vows. Never taking their eyes off each other.

"I, Jack, take you, Elizabeth to be my wife…."

I, Elizabeth, take you, Jack to be my husband…"

"Do you have the rings?" Tom handed them to Pastor Frank.

Jack was so proud of himself for not crying. It was all he could do to keep his composure when she was walking down the aisle. Now, he felt himself wavering a bit as she slid his father's wedding ring on his finger. Elizabeth looked up and wiped the tears from Jack's cheeks. "I love you," she whispered. He then slipped her ring on her finger and stepped closer to her. Neither of them heard what else the Pastor was saying, except when he said "Jack, you may kiss the bride." He quickly pulled her close and kissed her. As far as they were concerned, no one else was there. Then everyone started clapping and chuckling and they realized about fifty other people were present, so they broke apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Constable and Mrs. Jack Thornton."

Everyone clapped again as they walked out of the church. Jack and Elizabeth made their way down the street to Abigail's for a moment to themselves before heading to the reception.

"Mrs. Jack Thornton…I like the way that sounds." Elizabeth said with a smile after she shut the door.

"So do I." Jack stepped closer to his wife, causing her to back up against the door. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer still. Close enough to smell his aftershave.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"We probably should get to the reception."

"In a minute," he mumbled as he started kissing her neck, just below her ear. She got goosebumps whenever he did that.

"As much as I would love to continue…." She couldn't talk anymore. He had moved from her neck to her mouth causing a spark of electricity within her that she had never felt before. It was better than the butterflies. Much better. After a few moments, she tried again, "Um sweetie?...ummm….we should really go to the reception, don't you think? People might miss us. We can finish this later." She put her fingers on his lips. He stared at her and then smiled.

"Later sounds good. Let's go." He snuck one last kiss and then grabbed her hand and they walked to the reception at the saloon.

Hours later, Elizabeth was sitting up in their bed, writing in her journal about the day. Every few minutes she would look over at the beautiful man sleeping beside her, her husband, hardly believing they were actually married. She didn't know why she had been nervous. Their night had been perfect and wonderful. Jack had been patient with her, giving her time to be comfortable and she would always treasure what they had shared.

"Sweetheart? Why are you awake?" he asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Its been quite a day. I just wanted to write in my journal. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I woke up because you weren't in my arms. I felt cold."

"What did you do for the last 25 years?"

"I had my blankie to keep me warm," he said with a chuckle. "Now, I need my wife. How long before you're done?"

"A few minutes. I'm writing about you."

"What about me?"

"How cute you look when you wake up. How handsome you looked in your suit. Things like that."

"Can I read it?" he said while trying to catch a peek at the page.

"I don't think so. It's kind of private."

"No secrets, right?"

"Unless they are harmless. This is harmless. I can't let you know everything I'm feeling…it's kind of embarrassing."

"You can tell me anything, Honey. I won't judge you."

"Its different when it's about you. I don't know, maybe someday."

She put her book on the table next to the bed and blew out the candle. She immediately felt Jack's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close, resting his head on her shoulder. They were both asleep within minutes. Warm and safe.


End file.
